its not imprinting, its just a fun timefor now!
by luigiman98
Summary: a troubled,headstrong kid moved to forks by his mothers will,but then she gets arrested,thank god he can get relieve from a certain werewolve.but,he always grows on people,so who knows what'll happen now.warning:homosexual,and future lemon
1. Chapter 1

CH.1 ANNOYANCE

I didn't want to go anywhere. Especially unprepared, like I was. I've lived in florida my whole life and I heard forks was like,-1000 degress fahrenheit! but, of course ,when my moms boyfriend said that he'd pay to send where he lives, she couldn't pass up a chance to be with him .well,that and the fact that he makes more money than we do. Of course, im sure she asked that before making any plane reservations, lets see,he said somewhere between 30,000 and 50,000 a week. He said he invested in microsoft when it first came out, just another reason why he's a dinosaur.

_DI-NO-SA-UR A DINSAUR_

_AN OL-DM-AN,YOUR JUST AN OLD MAN…_

_The _Ke$ha song started playing in my head as I packed for the big move. lets see, aside from clothes, I should bring my art supplies, books, and…crap, I don't own much…oh! wait, take my lucky hat!**'** I thought putting it on, and running out the door of our shitty old 2 bedroom apartment." so, mom, how many kids does your NEWEST boyfriend have?"I asked, getting into our old, worn-out, shitty white mini-van, we've had it for 6 years, we've had to sleep in it as many times as I've had emotional breakdowns in it. but, that was the past, and if I didn't keep looking towards the future, id've gone crazy by now…"he has 3,two girls and a boy, but the boy leaves a lot because he has a lot of older friends, so you'll rarely see him. "my mom said," thank god ,if he looks anything like his father, I WANT to see lesser and lesser of him."I said, putting my headphones on ,trying to drown out her voice, that was currently trying to convince me of all the great things her new b/f is. I was finally able to drown myself in high-pitched cords, low bass, and anything inbetween.

Finally we reached the airport, "were here,come on ,we'll miss our flight." my mother said . motioning for the airport terminals. "whoop-de-doo."I said getting out of our shitty van, "mom,how is our car gonna get there?"I asked, grabbing my luggage out of the back. "it doesn't ,I'm letting my sister have it, on account of her having a second child on the way."s he said, practicly running to the x-ray machines.

As we got on our airplane, there were only 2 seats left on the plane, one in the middle ,and one on the far left. "excuse me, miss?" my mom asked to the stewardess ."me and my son were supposed to have seats next to each other." she finished.

"no ,mom, its fine. I honestly don't mind NOT sitting next to you."I said, with spite in my voice. I grabbed the seat next to a teenager that looked about my age. he looked at me, like he surprised I was taking a plane by myself. "my moms and I ended with different seats, and I didn't feel like bothering the captain, since hes controlling how far we go in this thing before landing."I said, never looking up from my putting luggage in its compartment. "ooohh, I see, so what are you going to forks for?"he asked, also not looking up from his book. "before I answered, I made sure my mom was far enough back to were she couldn't hear me. I didn't want her to know I was talking to someone, or know anything about me, really. "my mom got another chicken to choke."I answered, pointing in her general direction. "wow, aren't you just a mommas boy, what has she don't to you that so bad?" he asked. "haha , well…"as I said:


	2. Chapter 2

CH.2 CONTACT

"look,im soorry,but I don t feel comfortable talking abut my life story to some stranger ." I said,sighing.

"do I look like a stranger?"he asked,finally peeking up from his book.

"umm kinda,yeah,actually,ive never seen you wait,is that you?dude,I havent seen you in years!" I said,finally realising who it was.

"haha,I guess it had been a long time"he said,chuckling. He was a friend from middle school,him and his girlfriend were cutest couple in 8th grade,and my bestfriend had a major crush on him,so me(being the outgoing one between me and her) came up to him and hello,I already had is girlfriend in my homeroom,so Its not lke I was creeping or anything,but they were pretty scary looking back then,the girlfriend that could draw,and were more eyeliner than marilyn manson,and the boyfriend that was clingy and wore more eyeliner than the girlfriend.  
Pretty friggin scarty for middle school,huh?

"so how ya been? "I asked,settling into the cramped seats of an airplane.  
"same as usual,besides me splitting up with jennifer" he said,setting his book down,and lookings towards my direction.  
"really?what happened?" I asked,but not really caring. I always knew they were gonna break up,especialy since I was working my cupid magic to get him and my bestie together.

"I just stopped like her she was manipulative, and I didn t feel like putting up with that."He complained,I always knew he was bitchy,and poser-ish,you know,claiming his house was full of demons,just because he lives next to a cemetary,a CHRISTIAN cemetary.

"well,I guess that sucks"I said,trying to avoid eye sight with after the backfire my little matching game had.  
"im looking for someone who doesn t bitch as much."he added,leaning in a little bit too close.  
"ummm yeah,not my style,I prefer being single."I said,leaning so far into the window I coulda crushed it.

'great,'I thought,'now I gotta deal with this akward crap for 5 hours.' The ride went as boring as usual,with the kid sitting next to me trying to hit on me,even though im a guy,and some child behind kept asking if she could have some candy,even though none was to be found on the plane.

As we headed off the plane,I could see a middle-aged man standing by the land-off with a sign that said my moms name and a teddy,he just a true romantic? my moms just gonna throw it away,like she's done with the others.

"your even more beautiful in person"he must have had bad eyes,cuz my mom was almost 50,and half of her face were wrinkles and moles." And this must be your darling son.. "he said leaning a hand to me "Blow it out your ass,old man." I said,slapping his away and walking away. I wasn t going to get hurt,not again,im not showing any more love to these guys ever again."please excuse him,he s not adjusted yet."she said,while getting out her phone to text me her usual threat.

My phone began to ring,it said it was from my mom,the person not but 10 feet away from me.

''listen here,you little shit,you know I have to act nice around you in front of company,but next time were alone,ill beat your shit blue unless you change your attitude.'' Haha,nice one,mommy,should the police see this,youd deny every little detail,wouldn t you?  
When we got to his house,I realised just how far into the woods it was."you like it?"My moms boyfriend said,"one side is made of full glass,and its beautiful in the morning,the last owners just up and left,right after a wedding,as soon as the sale sign came up,I HAD to buy it."He bragged.

I was finally told to enter my room and put all my things away,even though I didn t have much.  
Apparently,my room was already pre-packed,because inside were clothes fit for a bear. ha,good thing im already fat..and tall.. I said,looking in the mirror at my 6-foot self,although I may still be to skinny for these clothes..  
I went ahead and put on some of the clothes that were alreaduy in the closet on, wow, these are really manly, I figured theyd have clothes more like jeans,and long sleeves,considering the fact that those are more my tastes,and that its freezing out here. oh well,I might as well just go for a walk,before anyone comes in to see how im doing. I thought,,grabbing the keys to my room and locking it behind me.

"IM GOING FOR A WALK!"I yelled,not caring if anyone heard me.  
I sighed as the fresh air penetrated me,it felt good to be in the woods again,theres hardly any in florida,just the ghetto,ghetto,and more ghetto man,better than the smell of nature were the smell of these clothes,they were so intoxicating,like something you'd imagine being sold by an gypsy...

As I walked thorugh the forest,I saw a small creek,it was almost going in straight line,and stretched to infinity,almost like it was dividing the 2 lands.i knew I couldn t jump it,so I did the next best thing,I searched for a vine,but I needed a long one,finally,wrapped around an old sycamore that was at least 15 feet in length.i took it and and made a loop,and threw around a rock a rock the other side.i pulled it a few hard times to make sure it would fit,then tried to find a few to easily to the other side by using it other than trying to tight-rope walk it.  
Finally,I ended up just monkey-crawling it across,being only a few feet from the water,I tried not to fall and ruin the smell of these clothes with the muddy water floor.

As I made it to the other side of the place,I just stared,in shock,at the realise tat I coulve just rock wall climbed it form the bottom,and loooked less stupid,but,thatll be for another day,for now,ill just keep walking. until I cant no more.

Then,something started rustling in the bushes,and out popped a little ole dogs muzzle,sniffing the air like it was hunting.  
Well,at least I THOUGHT it was a little ole out it was the worlds largest dog taking steroids,I mean,this thing was HUGE,I couldn t believe it,but I also wasn t surprised, cause shock doesnt sit well with me,so,instantly,I tried to seem friendly.

"here boy,here." I called,outstretching my hand.'am I crazy? I thought. that dog could easily beat me to a pulp ,then again,it could be friendly,and I could keep it in a shed,since its too godzilla-ey for a dog house.'

Suddenly it started grownling,and was chargin towards me at a break-neck pace. 'haha,go figure.' I said mentally,running out of its way.  
It stopped and just stared at me,as if wondering my next move. It didn t seem to want to fight,and neither did I,knowing d be no match to something as big as that,compared to my measly body(well,mine only SEEMED measly compared to its self,which was about 15 feet in length easily)

So id did the only logical thing my hazey,and adrenaline-pumped mind could think of.  
I sat down,and just stared at it,with my hands down at my sides,looking as calm as possible.  
The wolve just stared at me,comtemplating what was going ,it just sat down with me,never breaking eyesight. "umm im not sure if you can understand me..but,I don t wanna fight,or im in your territory,I apologize,my family just moved here,and I was exploring.I found these clothes in my closet,im sorry if the smell upsets you,but,I AM going to continue forwards,because,I cant go back to that god-forsaken glass house,it smells to much like a normal fmaily,and I want no part of thatnot after the last times"I said,trying not to tear the memories just kept coming back. of her lovers,my father beating my mom and me,the cars weve slept in,the lies my moms told was simply too much. I began to cry,to shake,I was beggging the tears to stop,im not supposed to cry,im supposed to be heartless,that way I d never be hurt again

Suddenly something warm was swiped across my face,wiping away the tears. I looked up,it was the wolf,it seemed to know what was happening,And it wanted to comfort me.  
Thanks,I guess,glasd to know you understand. I said,petting him,but,suddenly,it didn t feel like a wolf,a closed my eyes and focused,there was something weird going on,I mean,I knew I had some psychic tendancies,but not like this,this was I full on vision,I saw a group of kids,talking and laughing,then a bunch of pale kids sitting around a lunch table,then a group of wolves,with this one in the back,wlkaing towards a different pale perosn,this one looking older,and with red ,suddenly,I knew it. I knew why the wolve understood why I didn t want to fight,why I was crying,what I was saying.  
Because it wasn t a wolve,it was a human. It was I true blooded werewolve.

"haha,that was fun." I said,pulling it away from me,and looking it in the eye. "now why don t you show me your human form,werewolve boy?" I said slyly,watching the dog jump back in ,it almost seemed to sigh,and scratched it heavy paw on my jeans,ushering me to sit went into a bush,and I waited,for about 5 minutes,until,wouldn t you know it,smoething different thing popped out.  
A kid,looking to be a few years older than me,walking out completely naked.  
"so how did you know?" he said,flopping down next to me.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE:PLZ ENJOY THIS,I REALISE IT MIGHT NOT BE THE BEST,BUT ITS MY FIRST FANFIC,SO PLZ BE NICE AND NO HATERs!


	3. Chapter 3

_okay,so,anyone whos getting this,i apologize hor my main story being the same chapter 3 times,instead of three chapters,i clearly dont know how to use ._ anyway,all reviews would be great,even bad ones,cuz that just means my stories are good enough to be hated!;D

-keep it green

* * *

CH.3 shawty fire burning?...great.

"what do you mean?" I the boy was completely naked and doing my best not to stare.

"well,for one,you knew a giant wolf was peaceful,and tat it was human...and a boy."He shot back,trying his best to not sit on dirt naked,but ending up just akwardly sitting on his legs with his hand in his crotch.

"Im not sure,i touched you,and i just knew,i guess a vision...but the weird thing was,from the time i left the house,i dont remember _feeling_ anything i touched..."i said,suddenly reminiscing on the past half hour,"plus,time went by so fast"

"Dont tell me twice,at first i was chasing a vam-errr,my niece,through the woods,then,she took a left,and i couldnt find her,i was pissed,thought her dad took her again,then i smelled you,and you smelled like a relative of her father..i way bigger clothes look like they'll fall off of you at any moment!"he said,using a free hand to show me my own attire.

" I know,but they were already in my closet,and they smelled pretty good,and my plane trip was long,so..." I said,trying not to look at far-too-big-for-one-hand member.

"Well,the only house back here is the one my niece lives in...how can _you _live there?"The boy asked,clearly going into a slight state of panic.

"Its been empty for a month,my mom boyfriend just moved in a little over a week ago." I said,brushing off and leaving."He said something about the owner up and leaving the house,taking barley half their stuff with them...He said they were good people,one being a doctor,but,then i blanked out."

"Wait!where'd they go?"he asked,trying to catch up with me,which seemed to be easy to him.

"I dont ."i complained,getting agitated that i was being followed by a nudist werewolve.

"TELL ME!MY NIECE IS MY EVERYTHING!"He screamed,grabbing my arm in a made me wince,and got me seriously pissed.

"SHE PROBABLY LEFT BECAUSE YOUR A CONTROLLING STALKER!NOW LET GO,OR ILL GO TELL YOUR _PRECIOUS_ NIECE HOW STUPID SHE IS FOR WANTING TO HANG OUT WITH YOU!"I yelled,eyes closed from rage,trying to control as much anger as possible.

"NO ONE INSULTS HER LIKE THAT!SHE IS NOT STUPID!AND I WILL PROTECT HER!"He said,slamming a kick into my left rib-cage.

fortunately,i wasnt around to feel the kick,because i had just woken up,in my closet,in the clothes i wore on the trip over here.

i grunted,and realised it was dark out,i must've slept for at least 3 hours,probably because of the the dream was so weird,it felt so seemed far away,yet so close...

"Hey,son,dinners ready!come get it while its hot!"I heard my step-dad call from the kitchen a floor below."Im not hungry!The airplane food was really filling!"i screamed back,knowing the full way these things worked.

first,they all sit down in the dining room table,for once,and talk about how great the school,and put on their nicest-most fakest-smile.

second,they ask about you,what you like,even past relationships.

then,and last,the adults mumble lovey-dovey comments to each other,like they knew each other forever,and not just over an online dating web-site.

...i want to puke...to scream...to do something innapropiate to let them know how much of a problem this was...

until finally,after 4 hours of the dining room table glasses clinking in toasts to their new relationship,and the t.v. in the living room blazing.I was finally able to go back to sleep.

-the next day-

I awoke in my far too big bed with a headache. I couldnt even open my eyes because the full glass wall was letting in so much sun it was blinding.

'geez'i thought'if id've slept late,half my fce would be tan...'

"Theres only a half hour till school!"i heard my mom yell thorugh the door.

"great,just enough time for the long,hot shower i so desperately needed..."i said to myself.

after my quick,10-minute shower,and getting on my clothes,i decided to take a comb with i didnt brush my hair constantly when it was wet,i would end up getting an afro.

At school,i had to go through the regular new kid thing. Eventually,i landed in i started walking thorugh the lines of students,hanging with their usual group.I noticed the same guy i met on the plane...we go to the same ,i guess itll be good to have a junior as a friend,when your a freshman..."Yo!Alan,whats up,mind if i sit here?eating in corner doesnt seem to make the food taste any better..."i said,trying to sit as far away as courtesy can take me.

"sure,ill youll take me up on my offer..."He claimed,winking at friends were all eyes on us in an instant,scanning our faces,trying to find the newest thing to gossip about.

"Ill tell you what,why dont we start off as friends,then ill see how good you are in the i'll think about it."i said,munching on the apple i bought(which was pretty much ALL i bought.)i wish you guys could see the faces on alans friends,they were surprised thatnew kid-a freshman,no less-just turned down on of the most popualr guys in school,but would let them be fuck buddies.

"Well,if thats the deal,then thats the deal"he said,sighing."Guess the way to your heart is through your pants..."he said,laughing.

"isnt every guys?"i said,laughing along with him.

Suddenly,someone long,thin,and tanner than hell caught my eye.

It was the guy from my dreams.

Suddenly my feet were walking towards him,face turning scornful at the thought of him kicking me.I didnt care if his friends were there,he was gonna get what he I know he can smell me,because im wearing the shirt i wore when we first met by the stream.I stepped by him and grunted at him so he can recongnize who was got one whiff of the shirts scent,and he stopped eating the large amount of food he had on his turned around with a dreadful look on his face.

"YOU!"we both screamed at each other."take this!"i yelled,punching him in the face as hard as i could.I felt my fingers clenching together so hard my fingernails dug into my palms, I could hear every knuckle popping,and more importantly,i could feel my wrist snapping.I screamed and the whole cafeteria looked,along with Alan,who was staring the whole time."YOU BASTARD!I KNOW THAT PUNCH WOULD HAVE SENT YOU FLYING!"I screamed,knowing there a damned cafeteria lady paying enough attention to actually do anything.

"HA!THAT WEAK OF A PUNCH WOULDNT DO SHIT TO ME!MY SKINS ARMOR COMPARED TO YOUR WIMPY HANDS!WHY DONT YOU GO GET THAT HAND CHECKED!i think it might've just broke,when you tried to slap me." He said,chuckling after every word.

"Oh yeah?well,i know one place thats always hurts when getting hit!"i said,smirking as I let my foot do the talking.I kicked him square in the crotch with my good foot,seeing the air knocked out of him gave me a sense of satisfaction."NOW,ill go get y hand checked."I proclaimed,walking out the doors and to the nurses office,seeing if i can get a cast or something. Fortunately,i didnt feel the pain,because i snuck a few of my mom pain pills form her cabinet before i left,and i took one with my milk before going over there.

'Thank god i dont know anyone that sold pot,or else this wuold hurt like a bitch...'i thought,walking into the nurse flirting with the principal,then slowly taking his hand off his tie and sighing,like she was left empty handed.

"well,whats the problem,kid?nosebleed,vomit,stomach?"She asked,as if getting on to me for cockblocking her.

"well,this is the problem" I said,showing her my broken hand. By now it has gotten a sickly color of green,and you could the blood coming from my palm out of where my nails dug into them.

"OH MY GOD!we need to get you into the hospital,That needs a cast!Ill call your mother as you go over there." She said,calling for a student helper to drive me there.

When we reached the hospital,the student helper told me that the nurse should already called them,and told them the details,and to just go to office and tell the lady my he sped away,curling out of the parking lot.

Well,soon i was checked in and the doctor saw me."Hello there,im ,now you mind telling me the problem?"He asked,having to put on his "im working wit a kid" smile.

"Cut the crap,doctor,my mom'll be here any minute,so just give me a cast and she'll take me home." I said,trying to get this over with why the drugs were still working their painless magic.

"Be patient,first i have to go through the usual i need to check your pulse,then eye sight,you know,the usual heres-a-lollipop treatment all doctors give.

",whatever,just make it quick and painless.."I said,thinking that I helped with the last ..oh,crap,hes gonna know im on drugs when he checks my eyes and sees that theyre dilated...

Well,eventually it turned out to be true.I stood at the entrance,with my mom fighting off the cop yelling how im her i just stared at her,i knew she was only doing this because if she didnt it would raise suspicious questions,and her new boyfriend would think shes crazy and dump her.I had to act like I didnt want to leave her,or else they would never believe the lies I told cops are suckers in Fork,WA. All i had to do was pretend to cry,say my mom gave me these pills,telling me to take one in the morning,and the rest I got home,that then i could be happy...

And soon after that there were cop cars all throughout the when my mom got there asked her some questions,and she pissy a punched a cop in their badge enough to set them cops sorrounded her,but she kept moving towards me in a trance,like she was watching a bad movie where her empire was falling down.I knew i finally had the advantage,as soon as her hand went near me,I flinched away like I was scared screaming "NO!I dont want anymore pills!mommy!Stop it,mommy,i dont wanna your mistake son!"Then hid behind a cop.

I smirked,but hid it as soon as my lips moved up.I needed to act pitiful for a few seconds,and the broken arm definitely helped with my mom got put into the back of a cop car,and she kept asking to see policeman I was hiding behind asked me if I wanted to talk to her,I said yes,and he took her of the ran up to me,like I was her last really,it was all an act,shes told me before it 's told me so many things, I now believe the ones that only sounded good to tried to hug me,but it was impossible with the handcuffs they had on her,so i just put my arm on her shoulder,like I was afraid to touch her,and i whispered "Well,since you said im an unwanted child,you should have no problem meeting the other moms that are just like you."I said,with the devil himself in my just got back in the police car,looking ahead,but a thousand miles away.

"Hey there,ummm...Im depudy swan,and,well,because of this incident,you can either stay with your step-dad to pack your things,and ill come pick you up,or you can stay at my house,ill then you can have an officer with you to go get your ,if you stay at my house,Im having some friends over for the game."A rather young police man said to me,putting a hand on my should.

"ummm...I guess,ill stay with you,i just met my step-dad yesterday,so I dont know how he'll react..t-to...to..."I said,in between fake sobs.

"Its okay,well just go back to my house,I have an extra room and everything..."He added,guiding me to his police car,except this one was emblemed with an depudy sticker on the side.

When we pulled up into his house i asked if I could take a was nice to finally take a long one,and luckily he had two so there was a clean one upstairs.I needed time to think this through anyway,but ten i decided to just get put into foster care,and find a whole new cut connections with everyone i boy,was that gonna require a lot of tears...

Just then,someone busted thorugh the door,right as i was sdone putting on my shirt and was moving to my underwear.

"BELLA!"I heard a voice yell,I turned around and saw the most familiar face in the place.

,tan,and muscles,staring wide-eyed at me bending down to put on my underwear.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"We yelled,yet again,at the same time.

* * *

_AU:okay,next capter is gonna have a sex scene,so please continue reading!i really need advice,credits,opinions,ect. because this is my FIRST story._

_HALP!_

_oh,and I dont own any character from twilight,nor twilight jarrett and his fucked up life  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_okay,so,anyone whos getting this,i apologize hor my main story being the same chapter 3 times,instead of three chapters,i clearly dont know how to use ._ anyway,all reviews would be great,even bad ones,cuz that just means my stories are good enough to be hated!;D

-keep it green

* * *

CH.3 shawty fire burning?...great.

"what do you mean?" I the boy was completely naked and doing my best not to stare.

"well,for one,you knew a giant wolf was peaceful,and tat it was human...and a boy."He shot back,trying his best to not sit on dirt naked,but ending up just akwardly sitting on his legs with his hand in his crotch.

"Im not sure,i touched you,and i just knew,i guess a vision...but the weird thing was,from the time i left the house,i dont remember _feeling_ anything i touched..."i said,suddenly reminiscing on the past half hour,"plus,time went by so fast"

"Dont tell me twice,at first i was chasing a vam-errr,my niece,through the woods,then,she took a left,and i couldnt find her,i was pissed,thought her dad took her again,then i smelled you,and you smelled like a relative of her father..i way bigger clothes look like they'll fall off of you at any moment!"he said,using a free hand to show me my own attire.

" I know,but they were already in my closet,and they smelled pretty good,and my plane trip was long,so..." I said,trying not to look at far-too-big-for-one-hand member.

"Well,the only house back here is the one my niece lives in...how can _you _live there?"The boy asked,clearly going into a slight state of panic.

"Its been empty for a month,my mom boyfriend just moved in a little over a week ago." I said,brushing off and leaving."He said something about the owner up and leaving the house,taking barley half their stuff with them...He said they were good people,one being a doctor,but,then i blanked out."

"Wait!where'd they go?"he asked,trying to catch up with me,which seemed to be easy to him.

"I dont ."i complained,getting agitated that i was being followed by a nudist werewolve.

"TELL ME!MY NIECE IS MY EVERYTHING!"He screamed,grabbing my arm in a made me wince,and got me seriously pissed.

"SHE PROBABLY LEFT BECAUSE YOUR A CONTROLLING STALKER!NOW LET GO,OR ILL GO TELL YOUR _PRECIOUS_ NIECE HOW STUPID SHE IS FOR WANTING TO HANG OUT WITH YOU!"I yelled,eyes closed from rage,trying to control as much anger as possible.

"NO ONE INSULTS HER LIKE THAT!SHE IS NOT STUPID!AND I WILL PROTECT HER!"He said,slamming a kick into my left rib-cage.

fortunately,i wasnt around to feel the kick,because i had just woken up,in my closet,in the clothes i wore on the trip over here.

i grunted,and realised it was dark out,i must've slept for at least 3 hours,probably because of the the dream was so weird,it felt so seemed far away,yet so close...

"Hey,son,dinners ready!come get it while its hot!"I heard my step-dad call from the kitchen a floor below."Im not hungry!The airplane food was really filling!"i screamed back,knowing the full way these things worked.

first,they all sit down in the dining room table,for once,and talk about how great the school,and put on their nicest-most fakest-smile.

second,they ask about you,what you like,even past relationships.

then,and last,the adults mumble lovey-dovey comments to each other,like they knew each other forever,and not just over an online dating web-site.

...i want to puke...to scream...to do something innapropiate to let them know how much of a problem this was...

until finally,after 4 hours of the dining room table glasses clinking in toasts to their new relationship,and the t.v. in the living room blazing.I was finally able to go back to sleep.

-the next day-

I awoke in my far too big bed with a headache. I couldnt even open my eyes because the full glass wall was letting in so much sun it was blinding.

'geez'i thought'if id've slept late,half my fce would be tan...'

"Theres only a half hour till school!"i heard my mom yell thorugh the door.

"great,just enough time for the long,hot shower i so desperately needed..."i said to myself.

after my quick,10-minute shower,and getting on my clothes,i decided to take a comb with i didnt brush my hair constantly when it was wet,i would end up getting an afro.

At school,i had to go through the regular new kid thing. Eventually,i landed in i started walking thorugh the lines of students,hanging with their usual group.I noticed the same guy i met on the plane...we go to the same ,i guess itll be good to have a junior as a friend,when your a freshman..."Yo!Alan,whats up,mind if i sit here?eating in corner doesnt seem to make the food taste any better..."i said,trying to sit as far away as courtesy can take me.

"sure,ill youll take me up on my offer..."He claimed,winking at friends were all eyes on us in an instant,scanning our faces,trying to find the newest thing to gossip about.

"Ill tell you what,why dont we start off as friends,then ill see how good you are in the i'll think about it."i said,munching on the apple i bought(which was pretty much ALL i bought.)i wish you guys could see the faces on alans friends,they were surprised thatnew kid-a freshman,no less-just turned down on of the most popualr guys in school,but would let them be fuck buddies.

"Well,if thats the deal,then thats the deal"he said,sighing."Guess the way to your heart is through your pants..."he said,laughing.

"isnt every guys?"i said,laughing along with him.

Suddenly,someone long,thin,and tanner than hell caught my eye.

It was the guy from my dreams.

Suddenly my feet were walking towards him,face turning scornful at the thought of him kicking me.I didnt care if his friends were there,he was gonna get what he I know he can smell me,because im wearing the shirt i wore when we first met by the stream.I stepped by him and grunted at him so he can recongnize who was got one whiff of the shirts scent,and he stopped eating the large amount of food he had on his turned around with a dreadful look on his face.

"YOU!"we both screamed at each other."take this!"i yelled,punching him in the face as hard as i could.I felt my fingers clenching together so hard my fingernails dug into my palms, I could hear every knuckle popping,and more importantly,i could feel my wrist snapping.I screamed and the whole cafeteria looked,along with Alan,who was staring the whole time."YOU BASTARD!I KNOW THAT PUNCH WOULD HAVE SENT YOU FLYING!"I screamed,knowing there a damned cafeteria lady paying enough attention to actually do anything.

"HA!THAT WEAK OF A PUNCH WOULDNT DO SHIT TO ME!MY SKINS ARMOR COMPARED TO YOUR WIMPY HANDS!WHY DONT YOU GO GET THAT HAND CHECKED!i think it might've just broke,when you tried to slap me." He said,chuckling after every word.

"Oh yeah?well,i know one place thats always hurts when getting hit!"i said,smirking as I let my foot do the talking.I kicked him square in the crotch with my good foot,seeing the air knocked out of him gave me a sense of satisfaction."NOW,ill go get y hand checked."I proclaimed,walking out the doors and to the nurses office,seeing if i can get a cast or something. Fortunately,i didnt feel the pain,because i snuck a few of my mom pain pills form her cabinet before i left,and i took one with my milk before going over there.

'Thank god i dont know anyone that sold pot,or else this wuold hurt like a bitch...'i thought,walking into the nurse flirting with the principal,then slowly taking his hand off his tie and sighing,like she was left empty handed.

"well,whats the problem,kid?nosebleed,vomit,stomach?"She asked,as if getting on to me for cockblocking her.

"well,this is the problem" I said,showing her my broken hand. By now it has gotten a sickly color of green,and you could the blood coming from my palm out of where my nails dug into them.

"OH MY GOD!we need to get you into the hospital,That needs a cast!Ill call your mother as you go over there." She said,calling for a student helper to drive me there.

When we reached the hospital,the student helper told me that the nurse should already called them,and told them the details,and to just go to office and tell the lady my he sped away,curling out of the parking lot.

Well,soon i was checked in and the doctor saw me."Hello there,im ,now you mind telling me the problem?"He asked,having to put on his "im working wit a kid" smile.

"Cut the crap,doctor,my mom'll be here any minute,so just give me a cast and she'll take me home." I said,trying to get this over with why the drugs were still working their painless magic.

"Be patient,first i have to go through the usual i need to check your pulse,then eye sight,you know,the usual heres-a-lollipop treatment all doctors give.

",whatever,just make it quick and painless.."I said,thinking that I helped with the last ..oh,crap,hes gonna know im on drugs when he checks my eyes and sees that theyre dilated...

Well,eventually it turned out to be true.I stood at the entrance,with my mom fighting off the cop yelling how im her i just stared at her,i knew she was only doing this because if she didnt it would raise suspicious questions,and her new boyfriend would think shes crazy and dump her.I had to act like I didnt want to leave her,or else they would never believe the lies I told cops are suckers in Fork,WA. All i had to do was pretend to cry,say my mom gave me these pills,telling me to take one in the morning,and the rest I got home,that then i could be happy...

And soon after that there were cop cars all throughout the when my mom got there asked her some questions,and she pissy a punched a cop in their badge enough to set them cops sorrounded her,but she kept moving towards me in a trance,like she was watching a bad movie where her empire was falling down.I knew i finally had the advantage,as soon as her hand went near me,I flinched away like I was scared screaming "NO!I dont want anymore pills!mommy!Stop it,mommy,i dont wanna your mistake son!"Then hid behind a cop.

I smirked,but hid it as soon as my lips moved up.I needed to act pitiful for a few seconds,and the broken arm definitely helped with my mom got put into the back of a cop car,and she kept asking to see policeman I was hiding behind asked me if I wanted to talk to her,I said yes,and he took her of the ran up to me,like I was her last really,it was all an act,shes told me before it 's told me so many things, I now believe the ones that only sounded good to tried to hug me,but it was impossible with the handcuffs they had on her,so i just put my arm on her shoulder,like I was afraid to touch her,and i whispered "Well,since you said im an unwanted child,you should have no problem meeting the other moms that are just like you."I said,with the devil himself in my just got back in the police car,looking ahead,but a thousand miles away.

"Hey there,ummm...Im depudy swan,and,well,because of this incident,you can either stay with your step-dad to pack your things,and ill come pick you up,or you can stay at my house,ill then you can have an officer with you to go get your ,if you stay at my house,Im having some friends over for the game."A rather young police man said to me,putting a hand on my should.

"ummm...I guess,ill stay with you,i just met my step-dad yesterday,so I dont know how he'll react..t-to...to..."I said,in between fake sobs.

"Its okay,well just go back to my house,I have an extra room and everything..."He added,guiding me to his police car,except this one was emblemed with an depudy sticker on the side.

When we pulled up into his house i asked if I could take a was nice to finally take a long one,and luckily he had two so there was a clean one upstairs.I needed time to think this through anyway,but ten i decided to just get put into foster care,and find a whole new cut connections with everyone i boy,was that gonna require a lot of tears...

Just then,someone busted thorugh the door,right as i was sdone putting on my shirt and was moving to my underwear.

"BELLA!"I heard a voice yell,I turned around and saw the most familiar face in the place.

,tan,and muscles,staring wide-eyed at me bending down to put on my underwear.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"We yelled,yet again,at the same time.

* * *

_AU:okay,next capter is gonna have a sex scene,so please continue reading!i really need advice,credits,opinions,ect. because this is my FIRST story._

_HALP!_

_oh,and I dont own any character from twilight,nor twilight jarrett and his fucked up life  
_


End file.
